


Something Never Expected

by Sashabear8



Series: Something Never Expected [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabear8/pseuds/Sashabear8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel have been friends since they were young. Only Castiel has developed feelings for this lifelong friend. Dean being quite the ladies man doesn't seem to notice the 'slight' crush his best friend has acquired. With the help of Charlie, can Castiel gain the courage to tell Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to tag this with Jo/Dean and I don't know whether this makes you happy or sad but they are only together for half a chapter.

"Hey Cas whatcha doing", Dean asked innocently, only being in kindergarten.

"I found this really cool toy car and I want to give it to you", Cas said giving Dean the car, it was a 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean took it with excitement.

"Cas this is so cool I'm gunna keep it forever." Dean said.

Cas went home that day thinking that that Dean would lose it on the bus or something and he wouldn't bring it back to school again. 

\---

One day in third grade Cas noticed a lump in Dean's pocket, Cas couldn't resist the impulse of asking Dean what was in it.

"Hey Dean, what is that in your pocket?" Cas questioned. Dean pulled out the object, it was the toy car Cas had given him all those years ago. 

"Why did you keep it!?"Cas exclaimed. 

"'Cuz I got it from my best friend. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Dean replied. Dean sounded so sincere to Cas, he realized that the really were best friends and that they would stay that way forever. 

\---

Years later during their 8th grade graduation party, they stole some of Dean's dad's beer. Just being in eighth grade they got really drunk really fast. 

With their feelings more out in the open because of the alcohol and their rising curiosity they found themselves in a kiss. They didn't understand what it meant, where this was going to lead them, or what was going to happen. All Dean knew was that it was the best kiss he ever had. Even better than any kiss with a girl, and he had a lot of kisses with girls. Cas on the other hand had never been kissed. In that moment he felt so loved by Dean, he never wanted the moment to end.

\---

Through out high school they never spoke of what happened at their 8th grade graduation party. Cas just kept to himself, his only friends being Dean and Charlie. Dean on the other hand made the football team and became really popular. Cas, Charlie, Dean, and whatever girl he was with that week went to a lot of parties. Cas just never fit in, he would just sit in the corner and draw in his note book, he mainly drew portraits of Dean. If not that he would leave early and go LARPing with Charlie. 

 

One day Carlie and Cas were walking home from school and Cas tripped. He dropped his papers and his drawing book opened to a drawing of Dean. As Charlie helped Cas pickup his things she noticed the picture.

 

"What's this?" She asked.

 

"Oh, it's nothing! I just...don't tell Dean." He worried she might tell him.

 

"So you have a thing for him, but haven't you guys been friends for like, ever?" Charlie questioned.

 

"Yah but I didn't know I was gay until 8th grade..." Cas trialed off, not wanting to bring up the story.

 

"And why is that?" Charlie pressed.

 

"I really don't want to ta-"

 

"Come on you can tell me," Carlie interrupted him.

 

"Fine, at Dean and I's 8th grade graduation party we got really drunk and kinda kissed..." Cas trailed off.

 

"Well has Dean mentioned it since?"

 

"Neither of us have talked about it yet..."

 

"Cas I'm so sorry you should really talk to him abo-" 

 

"No, I don't want to talk about this any more," Cas stopped her in the middle of her sentence and ran off down the road. Charlie felt bad asking him such sensitive questions but it gave her an idea.

 

Prom was that day, Cas wanted Dean to take him, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He knew there was no way in hell that would happen because Dean wasn't gay. Dean was instead taking Jo to the prom with him, it was too late. Cas thought it was really cliché that the captain of the football team was taking the captain of the cheerleading team, Jo was nice but he wished it was him. His phone rang and it was Dean. He was undoubtedly calling because of some stupid problem, he picked it up anyways though.

 

"Cas can you can you come over I need a second opinion on my tux, Sammy says I look okay either way but I don't know."

 

"Well hello to you too Dean." Cas snorted back.

 

"Yah hi Cas. Can you come over?"

 

"What's the rush Dean?" Cas asked walking out his door and heading to Dean's house, which was only two blocks away.

 

"Well Jo is gonna be here in a half an hour and I need to know if I should go with bow tie or regular tie." Dean said still in confusion. 

 

Cas showed up with 23 minutes to spare and evaluated Dean with both ties on. He preferred the bow tie on Dean because he thought it looked classier. Cas stared to talk but was cut off by Dean.

 

"Why aren't getting dressed for prom?"

 

"Well I don't have a tux, or a date for that matter. I wasn't really planning on going." Cas said.

 

"Hey I think I have a tux from a job my dad took me on last year."

 

"I don't know, dances aren't really my-"

 

"Here it is" Dean said, with excitement, he really wanted Cas to go. It looked like any normal tux but Cas liked it mostly because of the dark blue tie that went with it.

 

"Here you go." Dean threw the tux at him and pushed him into the bathroom. Cas didn't put up much of a struggle and decided it would just be easier to humor him and try on the suit.

 

"I don't know Dean I just don't think this is for me" Cas walked out of the bathroom with the tux on still trying to fix the tie, he couldn't get it to face the right way.

 

"You look great Cas! I think Jo is here. Let's go!" Dean pushed him through his bedroom door and into the living room. From there they went outside where they saw Jo's white Escalade waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are asking yourself right now "Why would Jo drive a white Escalde?!" Well...  
> http://www.hulu.com/watch/591809  
> That's why.  
> whattheseriousfuck does the editing for me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!

They pulled up to the school in Jo's car, Cas looked out the backseat window and saw the sidewalk that led to the entrance of the gym. It was lit up with beautiful white lights and pale blue ribbons. Above the gym door there was a big banner that read "Our Last Chance". As they walked inside all they could see was flashing lights, some idiots spiking the punch bowl, and a lot of girls grinding on other people.

 

Dean and Jo walked out to the dance floor and Cas walked to the nearest empty table. He started scribbling in his notebook, he was drawing another portrait of Dean, this time he drew him in his tux. Charlie noticed him and walked over.

 

"Hey, you okay? I didn't think you were gunna’ show." Charlie said as she took a seat next to Cas.

 

"Yah...I just wish that was me on the dance floor with Dean instead of Jo." He looked over at them. Jo had her head resting on Dean's shoulder as they slow danced. "It's just painful to watch...this is why I didn't want to come." Cas choked, starting to tear up over his notebook. A single drop fell to the paper, smudging the picture of Dean. Cas ripped it out and threw it away.

 

"Then why did you come?" Charlie questioned with a sincere voice.

 

"Dean made me..." 

 

"How? You could of just told him no."

 

"I just wanted to be here with him...I care about him so much. All I do is think about the next time I'm going to see him. In the back of my mind I know I'm never going to have him but I would still do anything for him. I just hope that one day he'll say he has feelings for me too. Then we'll live happily ever after, but that doesn't happen to people like me, and it never will. There are no happily ever afters for me..." 

 

When Cas looked up, Charlie was gone. 'I must have bored her with my manpain...and that means I've been talking to myself...great.' Cas thought.

 

Charlie had decided to confront Dean. She didn't know what she was going to say, or what she was going to do, but she knew she had to do something. So she sprung up in the middle of Cas' "speech" and charged after Dean. She grabbed his arm and ripped him away from Jo to get his attention.

 

"Dean don't you think it's sad that Cas is just sitting there all by himself." She said strongly, pointing over to Cas.

 

"Yah I guess. I mean, I don't know. What am I supposed to do though? It’s not like he has a date to hang out with or anything." Dean said awkwardly. He wanted to go over there and talk to him but he didn't have excuse to leave Jo.

 

“He didn’t want to come to this stupid dance, but you dragged him out here anyway. Then you have the nerve to ignore him the whole time. He could’ve stayed home.” 

 

“It’s not my fault he can’t pick up chicks!”

 

"Well. Why don't you just go over there and give him some pointers or something. Maybe help him get someone to dance with." Charlie said gesturing to Cas still sitting alone at the table.

 

"Fine. Jo is it okay if I go talk with Cas for a while?"

 

“Of course, Charlie’s right you did drag him here for no reason…” Jo smiled.

 

“Okay, well hang out with Charlie or something.”

 

“Can do.”

 

 Jo and Charlie walked over to a group of their other friends and hung out with them. After a couple minutes when Charlie looked over she saw Jo flirting with a new guy. 

 

“So Jo, who’s this?” Charlie asked.

 

“Oh this is Adam, he’s captain of the swim team.” Jo said cheerily.

 

“Oh uh…cool, cool.” Charlie said backing away.

 

Meanwhile, Cas and Dean were outside talking about how to pick up chicks. Well, Dean was doing most of the talking, Cas was just listening. After ten minutes of pointers Cas would never use he finally said something.

 

“So why did you decide to take Jo?”

 

“I don’t know. She’s nice, and pretty…” Dean trailed off.

 

“You don’t sound so sure.”

 

“Well. I just thought that that’s what happens you know? The captain of the football team takes the captain of the cheerleading team. It just kinda’ seemed right, like it was my job to take her or I would be letting someone down I guess.”

 

“Dean. You can be whoever you want to be. You don’t need everyone else’s approval, and you don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. You can be with whoever you want, and other peoples’ opinions don’t matter.” Cas reassured him.

 

"Yeah I guess you’re right…” Dean said running a hand down the back of his neck and pacing back and forth, “Look Cas…there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I’ve been trying to tell myself that I am something that I'm not…and I- I don't know if you’re gunna like this but…here it goes…I like you Castiel Novak. I have ever since that night in eighth grade… and I… I hope you feel the same." Dean stuttered. He lied when he said that he had liked him since the eighth grade. Dean has held a fondness for him since he gave him the toy car in kindergarten. The same car he was currently clutching onto in his pocket.

 

 Cas’ eyes teared up in joy, laughing weakly, he smiled at Dean. Overcome with emotion he took a step forward and hugged Dean tight. 

 

"Dean, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that from you.” Cas gasped, “I've felt the same way about you." Dean hugged him back and sighed in relief, pleased that Cas felt the same. They held each other for what felt like forever…until Charlie walked out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what was going on.

 

"I'm uhh…gonna go back inside.” She said pointing at the door, walking backwards towards it, “and um you two can uhhh….talk some more and...stuff." Charlie left with a grin, as she walked back inside she slipped Cas a thumbs up, and Cas gave one back.

 

They spent the rest of the night outside, looking at the stars and talking. After a while they decided it was getting late, so they walked home together, holding hands all the way there. 

 

They got to Dean's house first. Cas walked him to his door and waved goodbye.

 

“Wait Cas!” Dean yelled running after him.

 

“What?” Cas turned around as Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Bye.” Dean said and ran inside bashfully, only to be greeted by Sam waiting for him in their dad's recliner. His legs were crossed and he smiled confidently.

 

“What are you looking at?” Dean asked. 

 

"So Dean you and Cas are an ‘item’ now?" Sam said raising his eyebrows, answering Dean's question with another question.

 

"How in the hell could you tell?" Dean questioned.

 

"Well, this house has windows, and I have eyes.” Sam replied sarcastically, “I saw you kiss him dumbass. Although it was super obvious you two had a thing for each other…this was to be expected. I can’t believe you didn’t pick up on this earlier.”

 

"Well I guess I’m not a super-genius like you Sammy. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I figured one day you might be smart enough to realize these things for yourself but apparently it took longer than expected.”

 

"Bitch!"

 

"Jerk."

 

Dean stormed up to bed for the night thinking to himself ‘Was it really that obvious? Did I really not pick up on him liking me for all that time. I guess it was pretty apparent, he always comes when I call, and he’s always there for me. Did I really leave him hanging for that long?! Crap!’ He felt bad for having it take this long. Dean knew what he had to do now though.

 

\---

 

Late that night Dean heard a knock at the front door. His Dad was out on a business trip and Sam was asleep so Dean had to answer it. He shuffled downstairs and quickly glanced at the clock, it was 3am. Dean opened the door still in a sleepy haze. In his entryway Cas stood, his face splattered with blood and body covered in bruises. Dean sure was awake now; he yanked Cas in the house and sat him down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell happened to you? Who did this?!” Dean asked frantically, “When I find them I’m gunna kick their asses so hard they-" Dean stopped when he saw that Sam was awake, he waved for him to run back upstairs, and he did. Dean sat down next to Cas on the couch.

"De- Dean, it was my family." Cas looked up at Dean with his black eye, bloody nose and mouth.

Dean's mouth fell open in shock, “How could they do this to you?!"

"They saw us walking home and holding hands. When I got home we got in a huge fight. Things got violent."

"And where were you parents during this?"

"I don't have parents; my two oldest brothers Michel and Lucifer raised Anna, Gabe, and I. When I got home they were in the living room waiting for me. They started going off about how homosexuality is wrong and that it’s immoral…I said that I can love who ever I want to.” Cas looked down at his shoes, “When I said _love_ they practically exploded…That’s when the fight started."

"Did your little brother see it?"

"No, Gabriel, is at a friend’s house tonight."

"What about your older sister?"

"Oh Anna? She is never home."

“M’kay…Let's get you cleaned up. You can stay here tonight or even just as long as you need to."

"Oh, I don't know…I feel like I'm overstepping my boundaries as is I think I sho-"

"No, you’re staying and that's final. I want you safe."

"If you insist, but I'm leaving in the morning."

"Maybe you should just stay for a couple days until we can work it out?"

\--

Dean got a warm wash cloth and wiped the blood away from Cas’ face. He applied bandages where needed, and patched Cas up as best he could. They stayed up for hours after that, talking. It was now 4:15am. Cas asked if there was an extra blanket he could use to sleep on the couch with, but Dean didn't like the idea of Cas being down stairs alone.

"Come on, you can sleep in my room." Dean offered, “I just don’t feel right leaving you down here, alone.”

"On your floor? I think I will be more comfortable on the couch with a blanket." Cas had slept over at Dean's house plenty of times, in his room on the floor, but now it was different.

"You could uh…you could sleep in my bed with me, if that would be better?” Dean said.

“That uh..that would be better.” Cas’ mouth formed a tiny smile. Dean smiled back and they went upstairs into his room.

They both flopped onto his queen size bed; the one with the same black comforter, and black sheets, that he has had ever since Cas could remember. Dean pulled Cas over and wrapped one arm around his waist. Their legs intertwined and Cas rested his head on Dean's chest. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

\--

The next morning they woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Sam had cooked them breakfast, he did it mostly because Cas was hurt, he had known Cas for  almost as long as Dean had. He was Sam’s friend too. He waited in the kitchen with the plates of food, a smile on his face.

"Hey you two love birds how was your night." He mocked as Dean and Cas came down the stairs.

"Bitch." Dean grumbled.

Sam put a hand to his heart in fake betrayal, "Wow, I make you this nice breakfast and this is- _THIS_ is how you repay me." Sam exclaimed.

"Morning Sam." Cas coughed.

"Morning Cas! Now see, Dean, this guy has manners. You should really try to learn a thing or two from him." Sam sassed, shaking his spatula in Cas’ direction. He walked around the island in their kitchen and set the plate of eggs and bacon down on the dining room table.

“What the hell are you wearing, Sammy?” Dean asked, running a hand through his hair. Sam looked down at the apron tied around his waist, it was pink with blue ruffles going around the border. In black, bold, cursive letters it said “ _Moms are magic_ ” .

“I don’t know, I just found it under the kitchen sink. These are just new jeans…I didn’t want to ruin them.” Sam shrugged and turned around, “Hey, and you know what I noticed? You guys started dating without even going on a date first.”

“Your point, Sammy?” Dean said, sitting down with a mouth full of bacon.

“You two should go on a date, a real one, like to the movies or go out to dinner _or_ , even better, take him on a moon lit picnic to the park.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows at them.

“I don’t know Sammy, I don’t have any money to pay for a date right now.”

“Ugh, well look, in two weeks school will be out and then maybe you can get your job at the auto shop down town? When you get enough money for a date, Cas will be feeling better and you two can go on a truly magical adventure.”

\--

That’s exactly what happened, eventually. Dean became the manager in the shop, his random knowledge of all things cars finally paying off. Cas got a job too. He worked at a Gas-‘N-Sip down the road.

Cas and Dean spent more time with each other than ever, not any dates yet, but more hanging out together. Sam and Gabe got to spend more time together, as well. They had never paid each other much attention before, but now they realized they had a lot in common. Slowly, they became friends too.

\--

One day, one of their regular customers at the shop rolled in. The man made a living dealing old cars, he didn’t fix them himself and brought a new one in for them to fix at least once a week.

The owner had bought it for $1,500. He ended up giving the car to Dean, as a gift for all the work Dean had been doing for him.

When the car drove up to his shop he pulled the toy car out of his pocket. The one Castiel gave him that he had been holding onto since he was young. He examined the blue car in front of him and the black one in his hand. He could feel the happiness rise in his throat when he realized that they were the same car, 1967 Chevy Impala.

Before telling Cas about his new wheels he fixed it up. He replaced the transmission, tires, and gave it a fresh coat of black paint to cover the rusted blue.

\--

Weeks passed before they went on their date, but finally the car was ready and so was Dean. Everyone knew about the car, but Dean intended on surprising Cas with it, so they kept quiet, though some (Gabriel) had to be bribed into it.

Sam and Gabe were in Cas’ room helping him pick an outfit when Dean pulled the car into the driveway. Dean threw a rock at the window to get their attention, Cas ran downstairs to greet him.

“You know, you’re going to break my window like that.” Cas joked. Dean just smiled back and grabbed his hand, leading him to the other side of the garage where the car was parked. Cas’ mouth fell open when he saw the car. Dean gave him a second to look at it before he grabbed his chin and held up the toy version of the car for Cas to see. Dean smiled as Cas realized what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I hope you guys liked this chapter! You can find me on tumblr @ s-i-m-p.tumblr.com
> 
> Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally their first date. :D

Holding hands, they walked over to the car. Dean tried to open the door for Cas, but the handle jammed. He jiggled it around a bit but it wouldn’t budge. Dean rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Eventually he just scooped Cas up in his arms and slid him in through the window. Dean then ran to the other side and sat down next to him, starting the car.

“So, where are we going this fine evening?” Castiel asked wide eyed and looking out the window.

“It’s a surprise.” Dean grinned as he pulled away from the curb.

The drive to their destination didn’t take too long, it was only half an hour. Dean held Cas’s hand the entire way, squeezing it whenever one of their favorite songs came on. The open windows allowed a warm breeze to enter the car as they drove. Cas looked out his window and saw a clear blue lake, glistening and reflecting the sunset beautifully. The sun, barely peeking out as it glowed a combination of soft oranges and deep golds. A small smile rested on his lips as he stuck his arm out of the window, moving his hand in forms of waves through the wind. Nothing could ruin this day.

As Dean parked, Cas stared out the window eagerly, seeing the top of the Ferris wheel and a few rollercoasters. The smile on his face appeared all too clearly to Dean, making his heart flutter. He loved seeing Cas this excited.

“Are you ready?” Dean asked as they exited the car.

“Yes,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand again. “I can’t wait. I’ve never been to anything like this.”

“Well, prepare for the time of your life.” Dean said as he pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek.

Cas felt all sorts of butterflies in his stomach as a deep blush rose to his cheeks. He gasped quietly, bringing a smile to Dean’s face. They stood in line to buy their tickets and Cas was practically bouncing with excitement.

“So, the state fair, huh?” Cas asked.

“Yep,” Dean said. “In the one and only Topeka, Kansas! If we’re being honest, the Topeka State Fair is the best one I’ve been to. There’s just something about it that makes it more exciting than the other fairs.”

Cas watched in admiration as Dean rambled on excitedly about the fair. A small smile rested on his lips, everything was going their way that day.  
Dean scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly trailing off. “Sorry… I got excited.”

Cas shook his head with a wide smile. They finally moved forward and Dean bought wristbands for both of them. The bright lights everywhere fascinated Castiel as Dean pulled him through the crowd, occasionally bumping into various people and apologizing. Dean had the whole night planned out, and he was more than eager to show Cas what the state fair was all about.

The first ride they went on was just a generic rollercoaster, a warm up to get on more intense rides later. Cas hid his face in Dean’s shoulder as they flew down the biggest drop, he was having the time of his life.

After about three rides, Dean felt a small growl in his stomach. “Hey, What do you say we get us some corn dogs?” He winked and gave Cas a smirk. 

“Yeah,” Cas said, quietly, with a giggle. He wasn’t used to any sexual references or innuendos from Dean just yet, but he liked it.

Dean gave a smirk to the lady in the food stand as he leaned forward against the counter. “Two corn dogs, please.”

Cas found himself blushing and staring at the ground. Dean handed him a corndog wrapped in a napkin as he bit into his own and handed the lady a $5 bill. They headed off to mindlessly explore the fairground. The couple checked out the children’s art section and the car show, getting excited when they noticed a car that looked almost like Dean’s Impala.  
“I like yours better,” Cas whispered as they studied one of them, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder.  
Dean grinned. “Yeah, way better.”  
They stood in silence, just staring at the shiny vehicle.

Dean let out a relaxed sigh and turned to look at Cas. “Do you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?”

Cas smiled as he nodded ecstatically. He had seen Ferris wheel scenes in movies, and secretly hoped this would end the way he had always seen.

Dean’s smile instantly grew wider as he grabbed Cas’s hand and pulled him along. They stepped into the line, which wasn’t long. Before they knew it they were sliding into their seat.

They ascended toward the top of the ride, Cas pointed out how bright the city lights were and tried to find Dean’s car, but had no luck. They went around a few times and stopped at the top of the ride, slowly they turned to look at each other. Dean reached up and caressed Cas’s cheek, with loving eyes he leaned in for a kiss. They pressed their lips together and Cas ran his hand up Dean’s leg. Cas couldn’t think of anything except for Dean's lips. He felt confident and safe, like he was home. Dean felt Cas run his fingers through his hair and Dean put his hand on Cas’s midriff. Dean had never had a kiss this passionate, this sexy, but it was also calming and safe. They never wanted it to end, but the Ferris Wheel jerked back to life and they moved toward the ground.

Dean whispered, “I love you.” That was the first time Dean said he loved Cas. Cas was shocked, he blushed and couldn’t help but feel flustered. All he could do was smile in acknowledgement.

Later that night they slept bundled up together in bed. Cas turned to look at Dean over his shoulder and breathed, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, soon I hope.


End file.
